


Chat Noir and the Curse of the Peacock

by suicunespurr



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Archaeology, Engaged Forever, F/M, Inspired by Indiana Jones, Librarians, Museums, Waiting for Marriage, World Travel, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicunespurr/pseuds/suicunespurr
Summary: Archaeologist and Adventurer Chat Noir, and his Curse Cleansing assistant Rena Rouge, are hired by his father to discover the cause behind his mother's disappearance. Their only clue is a jeweled peacock fan. Indiana Jones AU





	1. Temple De Muertes

_ South America, 1954 _

Deep in the jungles of South America, a small traveling party made its way through the jungle. Leading the party was a native of a small tribe, followed closely by a young woman dressed in the local attire and paintings on her face obstructed by glasses, excitedly taking in everything around her. Behind her were three men, one dressed in all black with a brimmed felt hat with two sharpened triangles protruding from the band, the other two dressed more like explorers in beige, continuously shifting glances between each other and the others ahead.

Their guide paused ahead to move some of the jungle brush aside to continue their journey, only to be halted by the face of an angry idol. He began quickly chattering to the woman in his language, crossing his arms across his chest like an X.

“He says he doesn’t want to go any further, his father was cursed beyond this point,” the woman called out to her companions. The man in black nodded, the woman turning to the native, extending a hand to shake, before both bowed, their guide quickly retreating back into the forest.

“We’re on the right trail though, one more statue until we reach the temple,” the woman cautioned  before proceeding to lead the group.

“How does she even know what he was saying,” challenge one of the other explorers to his companion.

“Rena Rouge is the best at her job, it’s best not to question her,” warned the man in black, his menacing green eyes daring the other men to challenge him. The one who spoke shamefully nodded, the man in black following after Rena Rouge.

“ Es un mal presagio traer mujeres aquí, Barranca,” the man spoke to his companion, keeping a distance from the other two.

“Cuando lleguemos al templo, los mataremos y tomaremos el tesoro, Satipo,” Barranca assured.

Rena Rouge stopped at the second statue overlooking a lake, eyeing the jungle with suspicion.

“What is it,” asked the man in black, approaching Rena.

“Dark Hearts approach the temple,” Rena whispered, before pulling out an old document, handing over to the man in black. He took out a piece of his own before gesturing to Barranca to do the same. The man did so, grimacing as he did. 

“With the two statues, her, and here, the temple should be thirty meters ahead,” informed the man in black, handing the map fragments to Rena Rouge.

Behind them, Barranca slightly pulled out a gun, Satipo looking at him in panic. The moment the barrel clicked into place, the man in black spun around, a whip in hand, the end quickly wrapping around the gun, pulling into the lake. In terror, Barranca ran back into the jungle, leaving his companion behind.

“Anything to declare,” challenged Rena to Satipo as the man in black coiled his whip, Satipo shaking his head in denial.

“Chat Noir is the best at his job, best not to question him,” she warned before leading the remaining group further into the jungle. They stopped at a ziggurat covered in vines, with two more statues guarding the door, an ancient script over the doorway. Rena quickly jotted down the script in a notebook while Chat took the lead into the temple.

Vines spilled into the cave, puddles on the floor from where an earlier rain shower leaked in. Faces inscribed into the wall followed them with menacing gazes as they proceeding into the passageway.

They enter a tunnel littered with dark coverings, Chat quickly plucking a torch form the wall, Rena lighting it with a lighter. They proceed forward, each person momentarily covered by shadows. Chat first emerges into the light briefly, earning gasps from Rena and Satipo. Chat turns to the others with a questioning glance, briefly noticing the tarantula that looked ready to make a home in Rena’s hair. Chat gestured to towards the spider in her hair, which she cooed in admiration as she took out a flute, disembarking the spider from her hair. Satipo gestured towards Chat’s back, Chat using his coiled whip to shake off any tarantulas. He gestured for his teammates to turn, Rena having on more tarantula in her hair, Satipo, covered in nearly twenty. Chat and Rena made quick work removing the remaining spiders while Satipo stood perfectly still.

They proceed through the shadows, evening common to a place that was brightly lit with patches in the ceiling. Chat gestured to his companions to remain in place, while he walked over to the side of where the light patch shown on the ground. Quickly waving his hand in the light, Chat snapped it back as spikes emerged from the walls, revealing a recently impaled skeleton.

“Peito’s brother,” whispered Rena.

Chat nodded, noticing a small golden statue between the rows of spikes. He reached his arm in and pulled out the idol.

“Must have been trying to return this on his father’s behalf,” Chat lamented as he pocketed the item. Rena and Satipo nodded before the three cautiously resumed their journey, careful to avoid any light spots.

Their next stop was at the edge of a chasm, the depth unknown. Chat lassoed his rope onto a sturdy over hanging beam. Chat swung across, landing safely on the other side before swinging it back to the other two. Satipo allowed Rena to swing next, Chat sure to catch as she made it across, earning a teasing glare before swinging it back to Satipo. Satipo swung across, barely able to touch the edge, Chat and Rena grabbing a hold of him by the belt to pull him to safety. 

The next passage lead to a chamber room filled with treasure along the sides of the walls, a complex pattern of flooring leading to a pedestal in the center. Chat kneeled down to inspect the pattern, noticing the stone tiles alternating between a light grey and dark grey. Using the torch, he tapped on the light grey up until it became a dark grey tile, a dart immediately shooting out of the wall and into the torch, extinguishing the flame. Satipo pointed to the holes replacing the eyes in the wall, the dart’s point of entry.

“You sure you can do this,” asked Chat to Rena as he pulled out the idol from his pocket, setting it down before them.

“Absolutely,” she nodded pulling out her flute and the map, setting it down on the ground before her.

Chat nodded as Rena brought the flute to her lips as Chat prepared to step on a light grey tile, doing so as the first note rung out. A melodious song filled the room as chat stepped on the light grey tiles. The shine in the treasure around the room began to dull with age as an enhancement was lost by her song. By the time Chat had arrived at the pedestal, the room had time, the idol being placed in the pedestal turning to stone. Rena stopped playing, a slight crack resounding against the walls when she did. Immediate panic overtook Chat as the room began to collapse, quickly grabbing the stone idol before running out of the room. Satipo had already began to run away, Rena staying to try planning the song again, only for Chat to pull her after him just before a boulder would have crushed her.

Satipo hastily swung to the other side, just as Rena and Chat appeared, the lasso losing its grip with Satipo once he was on the other side.

“Toss me the idol, I’ll toss you the lasso,” Satipo insisted. Seeing the idol as worthless due to its loss of gold shine, Chat did so. Satipo smiled when the idol came into his hands, dropping the whip before taking off.

“Adios,” he called out as he turned the corner.

“Satipo!” Chat called out, though honestly expecting something like this to happen.

“A heart of darkness sees what he sees, and heart of hope sees what is known,” Rena quoted from the map. Chat grimaced, realizing Satipo never saw the disenchantment.

“Is it still cursed then?”

“For those with dark intentions,” reassured Rena.

Chat nodded before looking around the room. The chasm was wide enough for him to jump.

“I’m going to jump across, I’ll swing the lasso back to you,” he instructed. Rena nodded. Chat backed up a little, running until he was able to jump across. He barely made the jump, grabbing onto the ledge for dear life.

“Chat!” Rena called out

“Yelling doesn’t help,” yelled back Chat as he scrambled over. And not a moment too soon as more of the temple began to collapse, forcing Rena to jump across, barely making into Chat’s arms. Chat grabbed the rope and pulled her along, stopping only momentarily at the hall of spikes, where Satipo’s corpse was recently added. Chat picked up the idol that had fallen.

“Adios,” he murmured before leading Rena out of the passage.

Just as they were about to enter the shadowy hall, they heard a rumble. Turning to see where the noise was coming from, a giant boulder was rolling down out of separate inclined passageway, heading towards them.

“Run,” Chat yelled, pulled Rena after him and down the hall.

Chat pushed vines out of their way, smacking Rena in the face, as they ran, eventually colliding with a thick mess of spider’s webs. They managed to jump out of the temple’s exit, the door frame stopping the boulder.

They tumbled down a hillside, coming to a stop at the bottom of a gorge, only to find themselves surrounded by natives with weapons.

A young voice broke through the tension, the warriors relaxing as the familiar face of their guide Pepito came into view. Rena made an x across her crest with her arms before gesturing throwing up and hot to touch. The boy responded with a circle over his head, Chat and Rena sighing in relief.

Lifting the curse of the Temple de Muertes was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that driving on Easter got my gears turning. Chapters will be shorter than this one.  
> Please R&R


	2. Lahiffe Museum

_ Paris, France 1954 _

“A little bit more to left please,” instructed a man dressed in a navy blue three piece suit as two workers moved a sarcophagus in the center of the room.

“Half a step to the right. Perfect.”

The workers groaned in exhaustion as they set down the piece in place.

“Thanks for the hard work today,” He patted each on the back as they left the room, passing by Rena Rouge and Chat Noir.

“Nino,” Rena ran forward, Nino eagerly catching the woman up in his arms.

“Alya, I’m missed you,” he kissed her, Chat turning away out of respect as he took in the new exhibit.

“Ancient Egypt I see,” he commented, interrupting his friends’ reunion.

“Recent contribution from Dr. Couffaine’s trip,” Nino led them over to the sarcophagus holding tight to Alya’s hand, Chat grimacing at the mention of his rival. 

“Well, here’s something from South America’s Temple De Muertes,” Chat handed over the stone idol, Nino pulling his glasses closer for inspection. He glared at Alya.

“You promised no more trips of certain death,” he scolded, Alya looking sheepish.

“It wasn’t certain death, just a probable chance of death,” she assured.

“There were spikes,” confirmed Chat, looking around the room, grinning mischievously. 

“Spikes?”

“Poison darts.”

“Poison darts!?”

“And a chasm with no end.”

“Alya, that’s certain death,” whined Nino, pulling her close.

“I’m fine, we’re fine,” she hugged back, while glaring at Chat.

“And I’m glad for that. Maybe now you can finally stay around long enough to set a date for the wedding,” he teased. Alya turned to look up at him.

“If my employer allows it.”

“I do,” assured Nino.

“I meant my other employer,” she gestured to Chat.

“Please do, I don’t want to be held responsible for Alya’s maternity clock wearing out before you’re married,” he teased.

Alya glared at Chat, but the redness on her cheek evident she was embarrassed at being nearly twenty-eight and still not married.

“You are the one responsible for the past five years of delayed weddings,” she argued.

“If I’m correct my dear, Chat is responsible for only two weddings not happening, then there was the one that was interrupted due to a horse race, another you decided to change entirely due to you fascination with Indian weddings, and three others were cancelled due to said adventures that Chat insisted you didn’t have to go to but insisted on going anyway,” Nino countered with a knowing look in his golden eyes.

Alya immediately remorsefully buried her head in his chest.

“I’m sorry, I’m a terrible fiancé,” she whimpered. Nino lifted her chin to met her sorrowful doe brown eyes.

“But I’m sure you’ll make a wonderful wife,” he insisted as he brought his lips to hers.

“Ahem.” Their kiss was interrupted by Chat nearing the end of the exhibit hall.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m overdue for a shower and grading papers,” Chat bowed as he began to make his exit.

“We’ll see you out,” insisted Alya, Nino looking at her like she was crazy before she returned with a teasing gaze of her own before following after Chat.

“So have you picked someone to come with you to the wedding,” asked Alya, Nino smiling as he realized the situation.

“If you are wondering about the woman in South America who seemed to be making advances at me, no.

“A new woman,” Nino teased, looking to Alya for answers.

“While I was trying to communicate with the locals, lover boy over here found himself a new woman who seemed very interested in keeping him.”

“I kept telling her no but she wouldn’t listen.”

“I told you to use the signs I taught you.”

“I can’t when my arms are being held to me,” Chat growled.

Alya and Nino chuckled at the situation.

“But seriously bro, you should bring someone.”

“Or I have some single women who will be attending the wedding,” added Alya as she opened the door for Chat to leave.

“If they can still make it after receiving the Save the Date five years ago,” Chat teased before scampering off into the streets of Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost ending up like "Miraculous Christmas Ball" where I was able to power through writing chapters. I'm just hesitant about posting every day. Once I finish completely writing it, then I'll post frequently.  
> Please R&R


	3. Archaeology 101

Dr. Adrien "Chat" Noir stood before his students at the university, the lecture hall surprisingly full for an Intro to Archaeology class. Though it was probably because of the handsome professor who taught it.

His normally messy hair was combed, parted neatly on the side, with his green eyes friendly and energetic as he spoke to his students, fully aware only ten out of the thirty were paying attention.

"Archaeology is," he turned to the chalkboard, writing down the word "Fact".

"...the search for fact. Not truth. If it's truth you're interested in, Doctor Kante's Philosophy class is right down the hall."

Several students chuckled at the joke, grabbing a few more student's attention.

"So forget any ideas you've got about lost cities, exotic travel, and digging up the world. You do

not follow maps to buried treasure and 'X' never, ever, marks the spot," he informed his class, recalling his simpler explorations that didn't always involve curses.

The door to the classroom opened. Assuming it was a late student, Adrien continued, unbothered.

"Seventy percent of all archaeology is done in the library. Research. Reading," he looked to the student to see a familiar and slightly unwelcomed face in the back.

"We cannot afford to take mythology at face value," He finished softly, distracted by the demanding presence.

A bell rings, students eagerly packing up.

"Next week: 'Egyptology.' Starting with the excavation of Naukratis by Blinders Petrie in 1885. I will be in my office if anybody's got any problems for the next hour and a half," he warns as students leave the room, leaving him alone with the unwelcome guest.

"Adrien," the man commented coldly as he descended the stairs.

"Father," Adrien returned the greeting, following his father's gaze until he reached his desk.

"It took some time to find you. Adrien Noir."

"Adrien Agreste kept me out of harms during the war, Adrien Noir helped bring the war to a close."

The men stared icily at each other, the father refusing to admit keeping the son safe was wrong, the other refusing to apologize for running away to fight.

"I didn't come here today to bring up old disagreements," Gabriel Agreste produced a manila envelope from his coat.

"It's regarding your mother," Gabriel handed the envelope over, Adrien feeling the weight of an item fall into his hands. He opened the folder, eyeing his father's blank expression as he did. Inside was a piece of jewelry, looking like the tail of a peacock.

"Your mother was studying this before she… she…"

"Disappeared," clarified Adrien, inspecting the item.

"With your expertise," Gabriel produced a newspaper clipping, detailing Adrien and Alya's latest findings. "You might be able to figure out more about her disappearance."

"Why not higher someone else more qualified," asked Adrien, inserting the jewel back into the envelope.

"I tried, but their results led to dead ends. I was hoping, if you were able to find out more, it would bring better results since she was your mother. A final bit of closure for both you and I."

Adrien nods, folding close the manila envelope.

"Give me some time to think on it."

"Of course," Gabriel nodded, taking back the envelope.

"If you ever want to stop by and talk, my phone and address are still the same."

"Do I need to make an appointment with your secretary first?"

Gabriel frowned, leaving with no further exchange. Adrien nearly collapsed at his podium, breathing heavily at their exchange. The first time he'd seen his father in a decade, and he was bringing the painful disappearance of Adrien's mother, Emilie Agreste, one of the pioneering women in the field of archaeology who had disappeared on an expedition right before the war. She had been Adrien's inspiration to fight, where he worked in a special unit recovering artifacts and art pieces taken by Nazi's. And now she was his reason he chose archaeology as his career choice. A path that had led him and Alya to Nino.

Adrien, sighed, gathering his materials off the desk, and retreating to his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted another chapter because I wrote another chapter. I'm several chapters ahead writing wise, but to encourage me to finish, I'd figured so long as I wrote another chapter.  
> Anyway, Plot thickening!


	4. Museum Office

After Adrien had first met Nino, Nino set up a special office for him in the more hidden part of the museum, free of any disturbance where Adrien held meetings at Chat Noir, or graded student papers in peace.

Instead of doing either, he sat staring at his desk, contemplating his father’s request and whether or not to go home and drink off his dilemma with a glass of wine.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a knock at his door.

“Come in,” he responded, the door already opening for Alya. No longer dressed in her native garb, she wore working pants and a button up blouse, both dirty from refurbishing paintings all day.

“Hey, security told me you were here.”

“Closing time already?”

“Closing was two hours ago. Nino and I had to stay late going over some pieces.”

Adrien nodded, getting ready to pack his things.

“You alright?” Alya sat on the edge of the desk, halting Adrien’s progress.

“I saw my father today.”

Alya straightened at this information. Having growing up with Adrien, she knew very well about the stern businessman his father was.

“He said he found something my mother was looking at that may be correlated with her disappearance. He wants me to figure it out.”

“And you?”

Adrien shrugged.

“I want to take it, find out what happened. Maybe bring some closure on that part of my life...” Adrien trailed off.

“But?”

“I thought I already had. Finding those art pieces during the war, every mission; I do it for her memory. And I was fine with that uncertainty of knowing that one day I’ll take a case and find her somewhere. But now it's actually here and I don’t know what to do with it,” Adrien slumped in his chair.

“So what your saying is, if you take this, it would be more for closure for your father than you.”

“Maybe, now that I have a clue it just leaves me curious.”

Alya nodded in understanding as Nino’s head popped through the door.

“Everyone ready to go?”

“Not yet, Adrien is confronting some family issues,” explained Alya as Nino entered the cramped office.

“Your old man bothering you?”

“He has a clue to my mother and he want me to figure it out.”

“And what do you want to do about it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Look at it like this,” Alya stood from her spot on the desk, “If you took the case, what do you want to get out of it.”

Adrien shrugged, “ Maybe completing a mystery she tried to solve.”

“So family connection.”

Adrien nodded.

“And would you be fine potentially not solving her original mystery,” added Nino.

“So long as I can solve what happened to her,” reasoned Adrien.

“Then take it bro. So long as you feel you can get something out of it between you and your mother, then there's no harm,” assured Nino.

Adrien smiled for the first time since classes ended that afternoon.

“Alright, we’ll take it.”

“Yes! New project,” cheered Alya.

“Not until you finish planning the wedding,” argued Nino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the actual mystery begins.  
> Please R&R


	5. Agreste Mansion

Adrien made an appointment with Gabriel’s secretary for a lunch the following day, Alya squeezing it between a pick up at another museum and choosing between a lunch and dinner menu.

“This place is just as creepy as the last time I was here,” Alya whispered as the stood at the front gate. Gabriel Agreste, being a fashion designer, had designed the home to be minimal and functional, which made it look slightly foreboding and too professional to be a home. Alya had once compared it to an office where people go to loose their souls. Adrien use to blame the house for his mother always going on adventures, now he agreed with her.

Adrien opened the gate, stepping inside before Alya, leading them to the front door. He knocked on the door a couple times.

One of the grand double doors was opened by a woman in a pantsuit and red turtleneck.

“Nathalie,” Adrien greeted Gabriel’s long term assistant. Gabriel had hired her at the start of the war to help her family make ends meet, now there was no one else who could handle Gabriel’s strict schedule and suffocating personality better.

“Adrien, Mlle. Cesaire. Your father is expecting you,” Nathalie opened the door further, allowing the two guests in.

“Please follow me,” Nathalie led them to a door on their left, Adrien remembering fully well it was Gabriel Agreste’s public office. She led them to a conference table.

“Have a seat. Your Father will be with you shortly.”

Nathalie then returned to her post, a small desk in the corner of the room. Adrien and Alya both took seat along the side of the long table, neither comfortable with sitting at the head.

Alya looked like she wanted to say something, but immediately shut her mouth as she glanced back at the secretary.

Adrien was jittery, forcing his leg that wanted to bounce to stay still.

So they both sat in silence, a giant clock and Nathalie’s fingers taping the keys of a typewriter the only sounds in the room.

A good few minutes passed before another set of doors opened, entering Gabriel Agreste.

“Adrien, Mlle. Cesaire, thank you for meeting with me so soon.”

He sat at the head of the table closest to them, manila envelope in hand. 

“I take it you are agreeing to investigate,” asked Gabriel as he set the envelope on the table.

“Yes, but understand I’m not doing this for you and your closure. I’m doing this because mother was never one to leave a project unfinished.”

Gabriel nodded, sliding the envelope towards Adrien. Adrien passed it towards Alya who opened and spilled the contents into her palm.

“Understood. Although I will need an update at least every few days or every new lead. The code word will be peacock, and Nathalie will patch you to my direct line.”

Both Adrien and Alya nodded.

“I’ll be covering both your travel expenses and lodgings when abroad. I assume any other form of payment will be submitted as a donation to M. Lahiffe’s museum.”

Adrien nodded, Alya closely examining the jewel.

“M. Agreste, if I may, but the item here carries a interesting aura to it. It’s dark but there are occasional sparks of color,” Alya looked up from the peacock, to Gabriel.

“Now I can see I made the right choice. The probability of a curse on the peacock is high. Your mother had been doing a lot of research at your school when she was looking into it.”

“I bet the library then has something on it,” mused Adrien.

“Or even saved your mother’s notes. Her theories and books are almost as famous as Ladybug’s,” added Alya.

Adrien could feel a warmth creeping up his cheeks at the mention of Ladybug’s name. Ladybug was a linguistics specialist dealing primarily with dead or lost languages. She was well known in the academic community until her disappearance from the spotlight, rumor going around she only did private work now. Adrien admired the woman, and hoped one day to woo her.

“I’ll look into the library later today then. Let you both know what I find,” offered Adrien as he stood, Alya copying his motion as she put the fan back into the envelope.

“Please do. Thank you both again,” Gabriel stood as well, shaking both their hands. “Nathalie will see you out.”

“It’s fine father, I remember the way,” insisted Adrien as Nathalie prepared to stand.

“Of course,” Gabriel nodded, and left the room, Adrien and Alya leaving via the door they came in.

Adrien keep his attention straight ahead, able to breath once they were out on the Parisian sidewalk beyond the gate.

“You alright,” Alya patted his back.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. A trip to the library is sure to cure whatever emptiness lives in that house,” Adrien assured as they began walking.

“That’s just because you get to see your favorite librarian,” Alya teased, Adrien’s blush not denying her accusation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious linguist and a favorite librarian...hmm...


	6. Library

Tap. Stamp. Slam. Clang.

Tap. Stamp. Slam. Clang.

Tap. Stamp. Slam. Clang.

The continuous rhythm of books being checked back in to the university’s library was the only noise to be heard across the near empty building. Until Dr. Adrien Noir dared to interrupt the sound with a door quickly opening, panting as he rushed to the counter.

“Cutting it close Dr. Noir,” the young librarian spoke, her scolding blue eye briefly peering over her reading glasses, but not disrupting her flow as she continued to check back in the books.

“I know, a student had a question regarding their quiz score.” He offered her a smile, which he knew she could not refuse as his favorite librarian offered a small smile back.

“And Alya asked me to give this to you,” he handed over a piece of paper, copied from her notebook.

“I’ll see if our linguistic professors can look at it,” She offered as she stored it away on her desk.

“Marinette, you know our school doesn’t have any real professors of dead languages that are quite capable of this.”

Marinette glared, knowing full well what he was insinuating.

“Fine, I’ll store it for your lady love to read if she stops by,” she took the paper and opened a drawer with several folders with documents to be filed for later.

“Anything else you need?”

“Yes, I was hoping you may know something on this,” Adrien pulled out a manila envelope from his briefcase.

“And the Black Cat strikes again,” she grumbled as she took the envelope.

“Come one Marinette, you know Chat Noir is the more devilishly handsome between the two of us.”

“First, there is only one of you, you are not two different people. Second, Chat Noir is a flirt, taking unnecessary risks to prove himself to a missing linguist,” Marinette scolded as she opened the envelope.

Adrien rolled his eyes, knowing fully well that Marinette didn’t approve of his adventuring, much like Nino with Alya. But he liked to tease his favorite librarian about it anyway.

The flirting with her though, he could say was practice for the day he would meet Ladybug, since Marinette never took his advances seriously. Plus it saved Marinette from less than professional people at museum events or school functions. When she took off the glasses and stepped into a light pink dress of hers, she was quite beautiful. Objectively speaking, Adrien would reason to himself.

“I’m a librarian, not a jewelry appraiser,” she deadpanned as she looked back up at him.

Adrien took back the envelope, pouring its contents into his hand.

“But it's just not any piece of jewelry. Based on pure observation, something like this dates back to before common era. The question though is where so I can determine the specific when. Now peacocks primarily dwelled in either India or Southeast Asia, and based on additional information from a source, the previous holder was traveling to India. This kind of craftsmanship supports potentially mountain people, plus this would require quick temperature changes so probably closer to the Himalayas.”

Marinette nodded, as he prattled on, pointing out the specific details.

“You’re close actually. But I believe Tibet would be the proper location,” countered Marinette as she took the piece from his hands

“Tibet?”

Marinette nodded as she examined the item, ”Years ago another archaeologist brought in a book. Untranslatable by any of our professors, but it had pictures. I want to believe this was one of the images,” Marinette handed the jewelry back to him.

“Are you certain?” Adrien leaned over the counter excitedly, earning several shushes from other students.

“I can’t say quite, I can pull out the book from our archives and have it ready for you tomorrow morning.”

“Perfect. I have a 10 am, so I can either pick it up at 8 or 9,” Adrien slipped the fan into the envelope, filing it away in his briefcase.

“Library opens at 8,” reminded Marinette as she started to resume her repetition of checking in books.

“Thanks, I’ll be there,” assured Adrien as he turned to leave, stopping short the moment an idea crossed his mind.

“By the way, who did turn in the book,” he leaned over the counter, Marinette huffing in irritation.

“If you must know Chat Noir, Ladybug turned it in. The year though, I can’t say.”

Adrien could feel his heart explode at the mention of Ladybug’s name.

“Ladybug?!”

Another round of shushing.

“Yes, this is a library, not a shouting match,” scolded Marinette in hushed tones.

“Sorry, you know I just get excited…”

“Whenever Ladybug is mentioned, I know,” Marinette rolled her eyes.

“You know she’s deciphered most of the Egyptian text in our textbooks. And her dissertation on Asian-Pacific characters,” Adrien looked like he could melt as he recalled that long night of reading, lasting in the early hours of the morning.

“So you’ve told me. A hundred times,” Marinette grumbled, stamping her books a little harder than necessary.

“Imagine, working on a case she once traveled, meeting people she talked to.”  
“She’s not that amazing,” Marinette shoved the last book on the cart.

“But she is, she’s practically purr-fect,” Adrien purred, following Marinette as she pushed the cart out from behind her desk.

“Mr. Noir, this is a library, not a girls bathroom. If you want to go gossip, talk to Alya. There are people here who actually need to get work done.”

“Like with you finding my book,” Adrien teased.

Marinette shook her head, mumbling “Idiot” amongst other choice words as she left the front.

Rather than follow his favorite librarian around, Adrien left the library, whistling a happy tune. He was going to get a book brought in by Ladybug, and he was going to see his favorite librarian tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oblivious Adrien is my favorite Adrien


	7. Special Reservation Room

Marinette Dupain-Cheng snuck around the empty library after closing hours, disappearing to their special reservation books for only professors and other academics. A brief switch of a light and the aisles of books lit up, Marinette already heading where she needed to go.

Out of all the professors on campus, Adrien Noir was her most frequent professor, as were his students. She had to sit in a on lecture once, bringing him books he neglected to check out and calling her at the last minute to deliver them to his class. He was engaging as could be for such a topic, and was very knowledgeable about his chosen career path.

The irritating fact that bothered her most was Chat Noir. Any museum event she would attend at her friend’s Alya’s insistence, Chat Noir flirted with her like it was no one’s business. And it especially wasn’t Chat Noir’s business to. And if it wasn’t flirting, it was going on about Ladybug, being such an inspiration and how he hoped to meet her one day and express his admiration. He never even met Ladybug before. Well he did, but not like he knew that.

Marinette stopped at an aisle, and walked down, shaking out all negative thoughts of Adrien “Chat” Noir. She was his librarian, and she would keep it only that. No matter how cute his smile was when he was excited about a case or when his overtly romantic pick up lines sometimes made her weak in the knees.

Marinette pulled out an old text with ancient characters on the front. She opened inside to find no translation notes from Ladybug. Sighing, she clutched the book in her arms and made her way out of the Special Reservation Room.

Rather than retreat to the darker recesses of her office, she took the book to the front, taking out a memo note in case she ran late in the morning.

“For Dr. Noir, Archaeology,” she told herself as she wrote the note.

“I’m afraid not,” a menacing spoke in the silence, Marinette trying to place a location to the voice as she froze.

“I’m sorry sir, the library is closed for the day. Please come back tomorrow,” she warned, her hand adjusting the pencil she held.

“I’m sorry for being so late, but I have a last minute book to pick up,” he hissed.

Left side, 15-20 paces behind her. In a the pencil skirt she wore, she wouldn’t make it to the door ahead of him. Self defense was her only option. She hoped this book was worth it for Adrien. Where was Chat Noir when you needed him?

“The library is closed, sir,” with that last word, she turned on her heels and charged in the direction of the person.

Male, approximately over 1.8 meters in height. 

Her sudden movement caught him off guard, as she plowed through his chest into a bookcase. He grabbed her left arm that had a hold of him, twisting it make it immobile as he moved himself out from under her. She responded by bringing around her pencil, stabbing him in his right shoulder. He released his hold on her, clutching where he had stabbed her.

Marinette readied herself into a fighting stance, pencil ready.

The man smirked in the dark, an uneasy feeling settling in Marinette’s stomach. Before she could even try to survey her surrounding for what the man might be plotting, something hit her on the side of the head with such great force, it sent her flying back to her desk, hitting her head on the side.

As she faded in and out of consciousness, she saw the man who she initially attacked, a tall man with a silver mask, the one who attacked her a gorilla of a man with Adrien’s book in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to post at least something today, and since I'm ahead on chapters for this one, decided to post another one. I haven't finished writing it yet, but hopefully once Dragon's Protection is done, I can finish this, work on Miraculous Mall (Need a horror story plot for the film), and then another chapter of Call Me, Beep Me. I get distracted by different ideas too easily.


	8. Dr. Noir's Office

Tap. Stamp. Slam. Clang.

Tap. Stamp. Slam. Clang.

Tap. Stamp. Slam. Clang.

Marinette found the rhythm calming, countering any headache she had from the night before. When she came to, every door in the building was still locked, so she tidied up the library, took a nap in her office, and began the work day.

What she could really use though right now was a coffee and a croissant.

The first person in that morning was Adrien Noir, at 9 o'clock with a cheerful grin, like a cat who had gotten the cream. She should have made a better effort to protect the book.

"Good Morning Mlle. Librarian," he greeted setting down a cup in front of her.

"No food or drinks in the library," she warned.

"What if it was for you?"

She paused her stamping, glancing between Adrien and the coffee. She finished stamping the book, setting it on the cart, before taking the coffee.

"Thanks," she murmured as she took a sip.

"Did you manage to find the book?"

The question she had been waiting for, and dreading.

"I did and I set it in the reserves, but when I got back in this morning, I couldn't find it."

Adrien looked at her quizzically.

"Really? Was anyone else in before you?"

Marinette shook her head no, taking another sip of coffee.

"Strange, and you remember putting it in reserves?"

"I wrote a note on it just in case, so no one should have touched it."

Adrien held his chin by his hand, thinking about the situation, "Someone else must be after the fan. But only five people know I even took this case."

"Maybe they leaked it to someone else? On accident maybe," Marinette guessed.

Adrien nodded absent mindedly, deep in thought.

Marinette leaned her elbows on the desk, holding the coffee to her lips, but not taking a sip. It could be entirely possible the notes from Ladybug for that book were stored elsewhere. But she couldn't be certain.

"What happened?" Adrien's voice startled Marinette out of her thought process, because all of a sudden, he was behind her desk, inspecting her forehead.

"What do you mean?"

"Your forehead, there's a bruise," he pushed back her bangs, Marinette unable to deny the tingling at his careful touch.

"Hit must head have my - I mean - Must have hit my head," she stammered. If he was bothered by her stammering, he didn't show it. Instead, he leaned closer to inspect the bruise, Marinette hoping he wouldn't observe her red face or that she was wearing the same outfit as yesterday.

"It should be gone in a few days," he stepped back, allowing her bangs to cover her forehead again. "Still as clumsy as ever I see."

"It was a long work day yesterday, I was holed up in my office long after closing hours," she yawned before taking a final sip of her coffee.

"That's it," she jumped up from her seat, Adrien catching the empty cup as she dashed towards the back of the library, leaving Adrien to watch the front.

"Good Morning Dr. Noir," greeted a student, coming over to the desk.

Adrien smiled politely, stepping out of the way. Considering there was now someone to watch the front, Adrien debated between staying put or following Marinette to wherever she had disappeared to. He chose the later, depositing the empty coffee cup in a nearby trash, and heading towards Marinette's last direction.

As he turned the corner, Marinette came rushing into him, sending papers flying everywhere.

"You alright," asked Adrien as he stooped down to help her pick up the papers.

"Yes, I think that coffee really did the trick," she admitted as she searched through the papers. After not finding what she was looking for on the ground, she took Adrien's stack, Adrien cleaning up the rest.

"Here it is. Ladybug wrote in her submissions she found the book in a temple in Tibet, a present from Master Fu." She took Adrien's papers in return for the submission page regarding the book.

"So Master Fu may have another copy or at least have some information regarding the peacock," whispered Adrien as he read over the document, mostly admiring the way Ladybug's handwriting swirled when she wrote. A true lady.

After staring the paper for too long, Marinette pulled it out of his grasp.

"It says she also left a translation guide as well as some notes. I can trying digging those up, because I don't recall seeing them with the book," offered Marinette as she began to stand, Adrien quickly rising to his feet to help her the rest of the way up.

"Thanks Marinette," Adrien smiled at her, Marinette looking away when he did.

"But I lost the book," she murmured.

"But we found an even better clue. It would have taken longer to find someone to translate the book, now with Tibet and Master Fu, you saved me a step."

Marinette looked at him and smiled, "I'm sure Nino would have appreciated the longer wait though."

"Probably. Let me know though if you find out anything else," with a kiss on her hand, Adrien left the library, unaware of the state he left his favorite librarian in.

* * *

Quickening his step, Adrien reached his office in a matter of minutes, glad to see no students were waiting for him. He sunk into his chair, setting down his briefcase, hoping to enjoy a few undisturbed moments of silence and comfort before the work day began.

Instead he was interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

"Hello, Dr. Noir's Office," he answered.

"Adrien, did you get the book?"

Adrien put the phone to his chest and sighed. Count on his father to be impatient for an update.

"No, the librarian said they had taken it out last night, but when they got there this morning it was gone."

"It probably was misplaced or put back on the shelves by a student."

"I don't think so, Marinette may be clumsy, but she has never allowed a book to disappear on her watch."

This morning was rather odd with Marinette. She had seemed rather nonchalant about the whole missing book. Normally if a book was missing, she was searching high and low, never stopping until she found it. Instead he found her checking in books. Plus there was the bruise on her forehead, and her clothes were the same as yesterday meaning she hadn't gone home since yesterday. As much as he didn't want to think about it, Marinette was hiding something. Knowing her, it was probably to keep him from worrying too much about her or the book.

"Marinette?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she works in the University Library and has helped me do research on several cases. She even found where the book originated from, which is where Alya and I will head to next."

"Which is?"

"Tibet. Matches my hunches regarding the peacock's origins."

"I'll have Nathalie look up soonest available flights."

"Actually after 5 would be good. Alya and I are out of work by then and I can make arrangements with my Teaching Assistants to cover my absence."

Gabriel sighed, Adrien able to tell his father was getting irritated by what he would consider minor excuses for delay.

"Alright, I will let Nathalie know."

"Thank you sir, have a nice rest of your day," Adrien quickly hung up the phone before falling back into his chair. He should have bought himself a coffee too.

He looked over to a corner of his desk where sat a picture of his mother, taken at a celebratory party after the war had ended.

"We'll figure this out mother," he assured her as he nestled down into his chair.

He still had time for a five minute nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still ahead of this story, I just haven't gotten around to writing the ending.  
> I've been seeing several other writers positing update chapters, so I figured I'll update here. I have three creative passions in my life that alternate and intersect: Writing, Art, and Reading. Moods come and go, and right now I am in a reading mood. So I am currently reading through the Fairy Tail manga to prepare for the new season since I'm faster at reading over watching Fairy Tail. Some of the next KPMLB has been written, I've been jotting down ideas for Dragon's Protection battle. I started some one shots that I need to finish. In all honestly I need to just sit my butt down and write.  
> Not necessarily taking a break, just wanted to keep you posted on why the delays when I had been writing a flurry of Dragon's Protection and one-shots before. I definitely want to finish KPMLB soon because it will be almost a year since I've started writing it (Watdafuh?), and there are only five more chapters to go (Including the So The Drama Arc).  
> So that's an update. I'll probably try to finish posting the rest of the chapter I have for this on later days.  
> Thanks for reading.


	9. Tibet

_ Tibet, China _

Chat Noir and Rena Rouge took off for India that night, arriving a full day later in the easternmost airport in India. From there they took a train through Bhutan and into China. Based on additional information from Marinette, they discovered Master Fu lived in a temple in the on one of the mountain peaks in the Tibet Region. So after getting some directions from the locals, they made their way up the mountains.

Chat had always known Rena to be a chatterbox. That’s how they originally became friends when they were younger. She could talk her way into anyone’s heart and mind. But over 48 hours of her talking with minor exceptions for sleep, eating, and personal reasons; Chat was wishing for the silence of his office or the library. He should have been used to it by now, but he wasn’t. Nino said that if she wasn’t talking, then something was probably wrong, which had proven true on many cases. So Chat allowed her ramblings as he guided them up the mountain.

“So we finally decided on a morning wedding, so the reception will lead right into lunch. Nino wanted lunch because its cheaper, plus the place we were booking has more available morning options, plus their lunch menu was pretty delicious. Also that means we don’t have to drive to the shore in dark,” she prattled on. 

“So everything is ready for the wedding then,” Chat commented as he paused their trek, scanning the area for the easiest passage as snow began to litter the ground.

“Everything but the wedding dress. My Indian dress I gave away when we stopped in Indian that one time, and the other dress is so outdated. Marinette offered to bring it up to fashion standards, but with how soon we are planning the wedding I don’t know if there will be enough time.”

Chat nodded, as he continued, briefly noticing a dark figure retreating behind some rocks. A bird? A wild dog? A person?

“Nino says having Marinette would be practical and cost effective, but I can’t have her do that especially when she is already resizing the bridesmaid dresses and completely redoing my sister’s dresses. They are 21 now? Can you believe it? They were sixteen when I got engaged and they’ve sprouted like wildflowers.”

Chat was certain of it now, someone was watching them as they continued to climb. There was a shadow following them on their left through a rocky terrain that kept them mostly obscure from eye sight.

“I mean people change a lot over five years. Look at you, all suave and fearless. I remember the sad little boy reading his parent’s encyclopedia because he was afraid of dirt.”

“That was over 20 years ago,” Chat whispered, eyeing their surrounding for anymore followers.

“I know, but what I said still goes. We are fickle people with fickle minds, always changing. Did you ever think when you were eight you would explore the world like your mother, go to places she went to, finish adventures she never could?”

“Not specifically. I may have admired her courage but never thought I would be here now.”

Two more persons tailing on the right. Chat keep one hand close to his hip at all times as they continued climb. The wind howled through the rocks, chilling Chat to the bone. He frowned as he noticed one of their pursuers lost their footing, a few pebbles sliding down the mountain side.

The fact he could hear those pebbles alerted him to Alya’s silence.

“Can a bird nest here,” he asked her as he helped her up a ledge of rocks.

“While a bird could roost here amongst the rocks, it fears the holy ground,” Rena answered.

Rena had noticed their followers amongst the rocks, probably meaning they were close to the temple.

“Would holy ground deny a bird a place to rest?”

“If the holy ground deemed the bird a vulture, it might.”

“How might the bird prove itself an eagle then?”

“Respect the ground or leave for other nesting trees.”

Chat nodded as they came to spot where the mountain plateaued.  Dangerous to fight on a mountain, but safer than the jagged stones below and above. Chat reached for the peacock fan in his backpack, glad to find it safe after their trek over. He lifted his hands over his head, holding the peacock for their pursuers to see, Rena lifting her hands as well but from behind, facing the way they came up.

“Their hearts are darkened, whoever took this last did not leave a favorable impression,” warned Rena.

“We have something that we believe belongs to you,” Chat called out to their followers, “We just came to return it and ask some questions.”

“I don’t think that did the trick.”

“What do they want us to do? Kneel on our faces in submission?”

No response from Rena or those on the mountain.

“Rena?”

Chat turned his head slightly only for his face to come in contact with a black fist.


	10. Monastery

A dull thrum in his head awoke Chat Noir. Lazily opening his eyes, he found himself in a square room with bamboo matted flooring and paper thin walls. Underneath him was a thin mattress and his hat for a pillow. He slowly sat up, the throbbing in his head continuing, only now from the monastery’s drums.

“Ah, Chat Noir, I see you are awake.”

Chat turned his head to find an old man, pouring tea into two small cups in the corner of the room. He was a small man, dressed in Buddhist robes, hair grey with the many years of wisdom.

“Master Fu?”

“So you know of me?” the master took the tea cups and walked over to Chat, sitting across from him. “Not many people know of me or this remote temple.” Chat folded his leg, accepting the cup from Master Fu.

“I’m lead to believe a linguist stayed at your temple a few years ago. Went by the name of Ladybug.” Chat took a sip from his tea, watching Master Fu’s reaction as he did the same.

“Ladybug, that is a name I have not heard in many years. She did pass by, taking with her a copy of our ancient texts. And now you seek the same answers she did, also bearing a peacock fan.”

Master Fu set down his mug as he spoke, pulling out the jeweled item from his robes.

“Your assistant told me of your mission. She is fine, and has been exploring the monastery. Although several of the monks are conflicted by her presence.” The old man chuckled at the expense of his younger peers, Chat slightly smiling at the aged monk’s humor.

“We will then be on our way if you could tell me what you told Ladybug.”

Master Fu nodded, holding now the fan with both hands.

“This jewel along with many other like it, were crafted many years ago, harnessing powers able to aid people and countries in times of crisis. They were only given to those whose morals aligned for good. But those that turned astray, they become sucked into the jewel, the jewel feeding off the person’s energy for their remaining lifetime to supply its power to the next wielder.”

The old man sighed as he passed the jewel back over to Chat, Chat analyzing the item in his hand.

“So it's possible that my mother…” Chat trailed off as he looked from the jewel to Master Fu.

“It is entirely probable that someone is inside there. Whether it is Ladybug, who also carried the jewel, or your mother is difficult to say.”   
“Ladybug had the jewel?”

Master Fu nodded, “She was also searching for a way to take a person out. Whether or not she succeeded is uncertain because she has not returned with the book.”

“So that book had answers to release a person?”

Master Fu nodded again, “Ladybug planned to translate the text for us as the language of the book had been lost over time while finding her answers. Even I could not tell you if the book had a way out or not for those trapped in the jewel.”

Master Fu stood from his seat, Chat rising when he did, careful not to step on the bed.

“I’m sorry I can not be of further help here. My advice is to find Ladybug, she may have more answers regarding the text.”

Chat nodded, his gaze following as Master Fu left.

“And I suggest you find your assistant, before she tempts my students any further.”

Chat nodded again, waiting for Master Fu to leave before heading out of the room, making sure to grab his hat as he left.

The hallways were thin, and wooded, barely able to fit a man of Chat size. He proceeded to his left, guessing where Alya may be as he mulled over the new information.

What Master Fu had provided had been helpful, but now he needed that book back more than before. Marinette had said the book was donated to the library by Ladybug, but Chat would need to see the donation slip and some of Ladybug’s notes in order to make sure it was actually Ladybug’s writing. It could be entirely possible Ladybug’s benefactor for the research had donated the book if she went missing. But if she was in the jewel, what had happened to his mother? Were both the women he cared about more than anything trapped by one powerful jewel?

And if that was the case, who would then steal the book, unless they were also after releasing someone from another jewel. Or even the peacock jewel. Would it have been Ladybug’s benefactor? Or enemies of Ladybug? Or another group trying to release an evil being from another jewel? The possibilities were adding up, and making Chat’s headache reappear.

He was startled from his train of thought by some clanging, sounding like metal plates shifting together. Following the sound, Chat found Rena in a stone room filled with ancient armor pieces, herself donned in the metal gear.

“What do you think Nino would say if I walked down the aisle like this,” she asked as she took a wide samurai stance.

“I think Nino and the wedding guests will be scared for their lives.” Chat removed the helmet off of her placing it back on the shelf where other helmets were stored. Rena frowned, but relented in taking off the armor.

“What did Master Fu tell you?”

“The jewel is used for power, those who abuse it get sucked inside, and their energy used to power the jewel for their remaining years they would have lived.”

Rena furrowed her eyebrows, pausing before she would have taken off the breastplate.

“But your mother  had always been on a side of justice, respecting history, nature, the way the world worked.”

“My thoughts exactly, but I’m thinking she must have been researching into it too much, accidentally misusing it, and therefore…”   
“Being sucked in.”

“Exactly. Ladybug was also looking into this, and took the book Marinette had at the library to do more research. But now she’s disappeared too. So perhaps Ladybug is also inside the jewel.”

Rena nodded, removing the greaves off her legs.

“Unfortunately, we need that book back for more answers, and a translator once we do.”

“Maybe Ladybug left some notes at the library?”

“Marinette said Ladybug left a translation guide and some notes at the library.”

“So it looks like back to Paris for more answers?”

“Back to Paris.”


	11. Indian Airport

_ India _

Chat stood at a phone booth in the airport with two goals in mind. He waited on the line, Rena standing beside him with a coin pouch.

“J.C. Damocles Library,” answered a familiar voice.

“Marinette, it’s Chat Noir, any information on the missing book.”

“Nothing, none of the students ever saw it, and I checked with security in case of a break in. They said they would get back to me on that since security should have been on the premises. Good news though, I did find Ladybug’s notes regarding the text and translating the book. Anything new in Tibet?”

Chat leaned closer to the speaker, Rena keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious as she slipped in more change into the phone.

“According to the monk Ladybug met with, it is probable that my mother and possibly Ladybug may be trapped inside the jewel. But the monks do not know how to free them, as the book had that information.”

“Interesting, that would explain the resurrection notes from Ladybug. Give me a minute to get them from my desk.”

“Try not to take too long, I might grow lonely without hearing your voice.”

“Then talk to Alya.”

Chat deadpanned, Rena snickering at Marinette’s comment. He took this chance to look around the small airport, everyone hurriedly going about their own business. No one out of the ordinary, other than Rena and her bag full of artifacts for the museum the monks gave her from the monastery.

“Here it is.” Chat turned back to the booth, his ear filled with the ruffling of papers.

“It looks like there is a potential resurrection cure that was practice by a warlord in China and may still have followers that passed down the ancient practice.”

She ruffled through some more pages.

“Oh, looks like that warlord was from the...Hunan province. Hmm.”

“What?”

“I have some family there, strange I never heard about this warlord before. I’ll do some more reading, see what I can find.”

“And we’ll head to the Hunan province.” 

“Alright, ask to see Wang Cheng, he owns a restaurant there that was very popular when last I visited. He may know about the warlord or if Ladybug stopped there.”

“Thanks Marinette.”

“It’s the least I can do, I lost the book after all.”

Chat sighed, shifting his weight onto one leg as he leaned against the wall.

“You don’t need to scold yourself over that. You’ve been a big help with this case. Because of the information you’ve found, we’ve been able to move forward.”

“I-it’s nothing, really,” he heard her voice growing small. 

“It isn’t nothing Marinette. It means a lot to me having your support with this case.”

“Well...well its a personal case, not gallivanting for fame and glory,” Marinette scolded, Chat able to imagine her red cheeks when he got her flustered once in a blue moon.

“I know, thank you though. I’ll see you when I get back.”

To seal the deal, he kissed the air next to the phone speaker before hanging up the payphone.

He turned back to Rena to find her smirking like a fox who found the rabbit hole.

“Last I heard Marinette still isn’t bringing anyone to the wedding,” she jested.

Chat gave her a teasing glare, “Just see about switching the tickets to the Hunan province. Call Nathalie if you have any trouble.”

“Yes sir!” Rena saluted before picking up her bag and began her search for customer service, quickly running back to hand Chat the coin pouch.

Chat put a few coins in, turning the rotary to 0.

A man answered the phone rambling off in a native language.

“French please,” Chat requested, the line clicking.

“Where may I direct your call,” another man answered in French.

“Gabriel Agreste, Paris France. 82 83 61 36.”

“One moment please.”

“Gabriel Agreste’s Office,” came the robotic voice of Nathalie.

“Peacock,” Chat recited the coded phrase, the phone immediately going to a dial tone while he waited.

Chat fed a few more coins into the machine while he waited, stepping in closer to the speaker.

“Adrien, report,” instructed Gabriel’s voice, as cold as ever despite the time difference.

“The monks informed me that the peacock is a powerful artifact, used in ancient times used to bring peace. If a person misuses the item, they become trapped inside.”

“Emilie would never think to use an artifact for such a thing.”

“My belief is while studying the artifact, it was accidentally misused, and she was trapped. She would be trapped in there for as long as her natural lifespan.”

“So there is still a chance to save her then.”

“From some notes Marinette was able to find, in Hunan province, China there are some people who know of a resurrection spell for this. Rena and I will head there next.”

“Excellent, I’ll inform Nathalie to assist you and Rena with any trouble with the airport in switching flights. I’ll expect to hear from you soon.”

The line went dead, Chat pocketing the rest of the coins as he hung the phone back in its place. More questions in his head.

Where was the book and why weren’t the notes Marinette found stored with the book? Ladybug primarily wrote her notes in Chinese to make it harder for those who would attempt to claim credit, but Marinette had never mentioned knowing Chinese in order to translate the notes. She did have Chinese relatives so maybe she had talked to one of them to help translate. Which would make another person who knew about the mission.

And if the book was perhaps stolen, who stole it? Someone who either knew about Chat’s research into the peacock, or had another powerful jewel and wanted information on it. But it was strange timing for them to steal the book now as Chat was looking into it, so it must be related to the peacock.

Chat continued to ponder these ideas as he grabbed his and Rena’s bags, leaving the terminal.

* * *

_ Paris, France _

It had taken a lot of digging through old things, but Marinette managed to find a lot of Ladybug notes regarding the book, as well as translation guide and passages from the old language that had yet to be translated. 

Since Adrien had left for India, Marinette had been staying late in the library, translating bits and pieces of the Chinese text from Ladybug. She considered herself lucky mentions of resurrecting a trapped person had already been translated, but she didn’t have it in her heart to tell Adrien how that story ended. Or how Ladybug came to the pointless results that nothing could be done to save her role model, Emilie Agreste.

Instead, Marinette focused on translating other passages Ladybug had not gotten to during her free time and late after closing hours. 

After Adrien had called, Marinette again stayed late at the library, translating another page of text, writing the notes in Chinese, to not rouse suspicion for when she put them back in the files.

“What the…” she furrowed her brows as she glanced between the text and the translation guide, uncertain what she was reading was correct. Despite her sleep depraved mind, she was correct.

She hurriedly began translating, her focus solely on the text in front of her. This could be the breakthrough, of what could help Adrien get his mother back.

“Done,” she announced to herself, stretching her back as she did. All of a sudden, two strong hands  grabbed her arms and her mouth, filling her face with a kerchief and a sweet smell. She reach for his face, fighting to stay awake. Coned shaped face with thick sideburns.

The gorilla man who stole the book, she assessed as she fell unconscious.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who did not get the update on Call Me, Beep Me and are following this one:  
> I'm quitting fan-fiction. For now. I want to write my own thing and the MLB show is just stagnating with the drawn out release dates.  
> But rather than leave things unfinished, I've been a full writer's frenzy trying to finish the last four stories I haven't finished.   
> 1.) Call Me, Beep Me (One more chapter)  
> 2.) Chat Noir and the Cursed Peacock (Two more chapters to write, 5 to post)  
> 3.) Dragon's Protection (Who know how many chapters left. This story was never really planned to have more than one chapter. I will say more than 3 though)  
> 4.) Miraculous Mall (This one will actually be cut short. I'm just going to write one more chapter then write the movie. If I ever come back to Fan-fiction, I will definitely write more for this as I had a lot more ideas. Lots more fluff and cuteness.)  
> Sudden Drop, is being dropped as I was writing that to get over writer's block at the time.
> 
> So thank you to those who have read this. And thank you to those who have commented. And thank you to those who are still reading this until the end.


	12. Hunan Province

_ Hunan Province, China  _

Chat lost Rena four times within the first hour after they arrived in the Hunan province. She would constantly dart off to booths to watch people making food, enter a shop to judge “artifacts”, or wander to see what the locals did to occupy their time. While annoying to Chat, her curiosity and eagerness to talk to the people did lead them to Wang Cheng’s Restaurant, people lining up to try his legendary food. 

“He says Cheng Shifu is in the kitchen, if we wish to meet with him, they’ll give us a table,” informed Rena after speaking to one of the hosts.

“You speak Chinese?”

“You aren’t the only one who reads about Ladybug. Unlike you though, I prefer her original notes that Marinette has on the archives.”

Chat frowned as the host led them to a small table in the back of the restaurant. Any original notes of Ladybug he always had to look at the translated version from the university.

“Who does translate the notes at the university?”

Rena shrugged, her gaze wandering around the restaurant.

“It could be one of the linguist professors. Or Marinette,” she offered.

“Marinette?”

“Her family is Chinese, she barely speaks it, but can read and write pretty well since she’s a librarian.”

Chat nodded as he rested his elbows on the table, drawing his hands together to rest his chin on them. 

That would explain how Marinette was be able to translate the Ladybug notes. The next question was how much of the notes did Ladybug leave regarding the book? If only the book wasn’t lost, maybe Ladybug would have left behind a translation guide could be put to good use, and provide them more answers regarding the resurrection cure.

“Chat.” Rena’s voice startled Chat out of his daze to see whom he presumed to be Marinette’s great uncle, Wang Cheng. 

“Cheng Shifu.” Chat stood up and slightly bowed, the master chef returning the gesture before sitting down with him and Rena.

“English,” asked Rena.

“Little, not very good.”

Both Parisians nodded.

“Do you know Ladybug,” asked Rena.

“Ladybug? Bug?”

“No, uh, woman searching for sacred jewel.” 

Cheng Shifu gaze them a confused look.

Considering this man was Marinette’s great uncle, it could be alright to trust him. Marinette wouldn’t have recommended him to them otherwise.

Chat reached into his back and pulled out the peacock fan wrapped in cheese cloth provided by the monks in Tibet, revealing enough of the jewel for Cheng Shifu to see.

“Oh, Mǎlǐ nèi tè, she was here with that. Very special mission.”

Rena and Chat both leaned forward in their seats.

“Mǎlǐ nèi tè go to mystic with that. Very important she said. She came back, said she lost.”

“Lost,” asked Rena?

Cheng Shifu nodded.

“Well at least we know Ladybug wasn’t trapped in the gem,” offered Chat. Rena nodded before turning back to Cheng Shifu.

“Do you know the way to the mystic?”

“Yes, my family knows of her. But I, cannot take you. My grandson Zhang will take you, as he took Mǎlǐ nèi tè before.”

“Thank you Cheng Shifu.” Chat wrapped the jewel back up, placing it back into his bag.

“You are welcome, Chat Noir.” One of the waiters approached Cheng Shifu, whispering something into his ear before leaving.

“For now, I insist you eat.”

The waiter re-appeared with two traditional dishes, setting them before Chat and Rena.

“Enjoy!” Cheng Shifu stood, slightly bowing before returning to his domain.

“What do think Cheng Shifu meant by Ladybug saying she lost,” asked Rena as she picked up her chopsticks, Chat doing the same.

“Maybe she didn’t have a strong enough connection to the person inside the jewel. That would explain why father asked me to research into it.”

“But if your father already knew this, why send you to Tibet when he knew you should go to the Hunan province instead.”

“Unless Ladybug didn’t give him all the details.”

Rena and Chat looked at each, pieces of a puzzle set before them, with very few connecting pieces.

“That also means father knows Ladybug, and maybe even her whereabouts.” Chat’s face lit up at the possibility. Maybe his father could introduce them. Rena just looked to her plate and began to eat.

* * *

If Zhang spoke any English, he didn’t bother as he silently led them to the outskirts of the village. Which Chat didn’t mind so much, as Rena was raving about the food from Cheng Shifu, wanting have it at her wedding so long as they could find someone who would make it in Paris. Zhang would just smile at Rena’s compliments, before resuming his focus on leading them to the mystic.

Chat made a mental note to thank Marinette for leading her to her great uncle, which left him wondering how Ladybug also managed to find Marinette’s uncle. Being an archaeologist himself, he made acquaintances all over the world, so no doubt Ladybug had as well. But what were the odds that she would go to Marinette’s uncle? Another piece to the puzzle.

At the end of a field, they came to a small house, big enough for only one person. It was made of wood, so probably constructed in more recent years for the mystic who lived inside.

Zhang gestured towards the house, Chat leading the way to the door, Rena following behind.

“Wait, we didn’t get the mystic’s name,” Chat whispered to Rena. Rena turned to ask Zhang, only to find him several feet away, out of whispering distance.

“I don’t think he likes this place,” commented Rena as she turned back to face the door. Chat sighed, shaking his head as he turned to the door, knocking a few times.

The door opened for a tiny old woman, Chat not sure if she was smaller than Master Fu or not. She eyed them both suspiciously, shutting the door a little more when Rena stepped forward.

“Nǐ hǎo, wǒmen lái hé nǐ tán tán mǎlǐ nèi tè hé nǐ tánle shénme.”

The woman looked between Chat and Rena, the door not budging.

“Show her the jewel.” Rena elbowed Chat, who quickly reached for his bag and pulled out the jewel, revealing a portion of it to the old woman.

“Wǒmen yǒu wèntí.”

The old woman nodded, opening her door to allow them in, quickly shutting it upon their entrance.

“Yīnwèi wǒ suǒ zhīdào de, cūnlǐ de rénmen dōu jiào wǒ fēngle,” the woman began speaking as she led them into her hovel.

“The people of the village call me crazy because of what I know,” Rena translated.

“Nàgè nǚhái zhīqián dàizhe yīgè nǚhái lái dào zhèlǐ. Zhèyàng de xīwàng.”

“A girl came here before with that thing. Such hope.”

“Zhǐyǒu yòng wǒ dehuà lái fěnsuì tā.”

“Only with my words to crush it.”

The woman sat at one end of a fire pit, long burnt out, Chat and Rena taking seats opposite of her.

“Nǐ xiédài de bǎoshí, rúguǒ lànyòng, jiàgé fēicháng kěpà.”

“The jewel which you carry, if misused comes at a terrible price.”

“Wǒ de zǔxiān céngjīng fúyìguò, zhǎngwòguò lànyòng zhūbǎo de rén, shǐ tā de jūnduì bèi shìfàng.”

“My ancestors once serviced a master who abused the jewels, costing him his army to be freed.”

“Ask her how we free a person from it.”

Rena nodded before turning to the woman.

“Xūyào shénme lái shìfàng yīgè rén?”

The woman sighed, shaking her head.

“Yīgè rén yào bèi shìfàng, lìng yīgè rén bìxū tìdài tāmen de wèizhì.”

“For a person to be freed another must take their place.”

Chat felt right then the wind sucked out of him. Ladybug couldn’t free his mother before because she would have had to trade places. His father probably had thought his love for his mother would push Chat to sacrifice someone, whether it be himself or his faithful companion, Rena.

He could feel Rena place a hand on his back, knowing she was trying to comfort him, but it made him feel worse knowing his father assumed Chat would be so willing to sacrifice his dearest friend. Maybe if he was the one to explain the situation to his father, he would see reason.

* * *

“I see,” came Gabriel’s voice over the phone at the Cheng’s restaurant. Chat and Rena had returned a little over an hour ago, just as the restaurant began to close. Wang Cheng offered them a place to stay for the night, which Chat accepted. He just needed to explain the situation to his father first.

“As much as I miss my mother, I’m not going to sacrifice my mother or anyone here. I know she wouldn’t want that.”

Chat could hear Gabriel’s labored breathing on the other end, trying to accept the news as best as he could.

“You did your best Adrien. I’m sure she would be proud.”

“Plus we have all the great memories of her. That should be what matters.”

“You’re right. I’ll let Nathalie know and have you on a flight out tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you Father.”

Gabriel hung up the call before goodbye could be exchanged, Chat reluctantly placing the phone the receiver.

“How’d your old man take it?” Chat looked up to see Rena approaching, dressed in traditional Chinese sleeping wear.

“As well as could be expected. It will probably take some time for him to accept she is really gone.”

“And you?”

Chat sighed, “I solved her mystery. I just only wish there was another way. If we had the book-” 

Rena cut him off with a hug, Chat slowly hugging her back. Then Rena began to squeeze tight, Chat eventually having trouble breathing.

“Rena… air,” Chat gasped, Rena letting go a few moments later.

“Just a reminder to live,” she teased before retreating to the main house behind the restaurant. Chat smiled, patting his bag where the jewel was nestled. He was still alive, and he still remembered his mother well and the good times they shared. That would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the Chinese is incorrect. I used Google translate and you know what they say about Google translate and context.


	13. Marinette's Office

_ Paris, France _

Adrien stood in front of the Agreste mansion, with the peacock fan tucked away in the manila envelope he had originally received it in. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The trip back had been slow, too drained by the outcome to bother figuring out other pieces of the puzzle or even how he would ask his father to introduce him to Ladybug.

“Adrien,” Nathalie greeted as she opened the door. “Your father is busy but said you would be dropping it off.”

“Right.” Adrien didn’t know why he then expected things to be different, his father was just as cold and distant the first time they discovered their mother’s disappearance. 

Adrien handed the envelope over to Nathalie, then quickly left the premises without another word.

Entering an underground railway, Adrien briefly checked his watch. Due to his early morning start, he may still have time to give Marinette a final update on the case. Maybe even see some of the Ladybug notes she had been reading, just out of curiosity. And maybe to look at those beautifully curled letters.

With that in mind, Adrien let the rail take him to the university, the campus abuzz for the middle of the fall season, reminding Adrien to put together his class’s midterms. With the occasional welcome back from his students, he made his way to the library, noticing immediately something was off. He stopped in his tracks to listen.

Just the occasional rustle of pages and hushed whispers. He walked up to the front to find one of the students manning the counter.

“Hi, is Ms. Dupain-Cheng here?” He leaned against the counter, scanning the aisles in view for his favorite librarian.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng hasn’t been in for the past few days.”   
Adrien turned his attention back to the student.

“Not even to open up?”

The student shook their head, “No, we’ve had to have security open up for us.”

Adrien pursed his lips together. In his years working here, he had never known Marinette to take a vacation.

“I have a meeting with her in a bit and she never called to cancel, mind if I check her office for a note?” 

The student look minorly conflicted. Marinette probably had told them they weren’t allowed to let anyone in her office, unless Marinette told them otherwise.

Time to pull out the Chat Noir charm.

Adrien adjusted his pose so it was only one arm leaning on the desk, tilting his head towards the student. He ran his hand through his combed hair, giving him a slightly rugged look.

“It’ll be a quick minute,” he smirked, a smile that had been known to make some women swoon, with the exception of Marinette.

“Alright, but if Ms. Dupain-Cheng finds out…”   
“My lips are sealed.” Adrien gestured zipping his lips before heading the head librarian’s office.

To his surprise, her door was unlocked, something Marinette never tolerated whether she was in or out of the small room. Something about privacy. He peered inside the room to see the desk covered in paper, and her handbag was still sitting alongside the desk. 

As far as Adrien knew, he had only seen Marinette with two handbags. A large bag for work in order to carry books she felt like reading, and a small hand clutch for parties. Even though it was normally against his policy to snoop in a woman’s handbag, he stooped down to search it, finding still intact her wallet, with all her cash and cards inside. He saw she also had an underground railcard, assuming either it was to visit relatives that lived farther than a walk away, or because her residence required it. Based on the wear of the card, he would assume the later. Searching further in the bag also revealed a set of keys. So she was most likely not at home. The closest people he knew to her would be Nino and Alya, who lived close to the museum and were within walking distance of the university. 

Adrien stood and picked up the desk phone, dialing the familiar number of the museum. While he wait for someone to pick up, he began looking through the pages on her desk. Some were written in a weird script Adrien could not identify, while other pages were written in Chinese. What was interesting were some of the Chinese pages looked like there were a few years between notes. 

Based on what he knew, Marinette had found notes from Ladybug based on the book that went missing, so the ancient script was probably text from the books. And Ladybug did all her translating notes in Chinese, so that would attribute to the older pages. But the newer pages, closer to the center of the desk, looked like they were written by the exact same person who wrote the older notes.

“Lahiffe Museum,” came Nino’s voice over the phone.

“Nino, it’s Adrien.”

“Adrien, sorry about the mission. Alya told me once she got home.”

“No worries, is Marinette staying at your place?” Adrien ruffled through the papers, searching for a familiar page, as well as something else to confirm his developing theory.

“Marinette? No. Why?” 

“She hasn’t turned up at the library for a few days. Her purse and rail card are still here in her office. Found it.” 

Adrien pulled out the page of Ladybug’s donation form, setting it in the middle of the table before opening one of the drawers of the desk.

“Found what?”

“Can you put Alya on the line? I need to confirm something with her.”

“Alright, give me a few minutes.”

Adrien clutching the phone between his jaw and his collarbone as he pulled out another page of paper with Marinette’s writing, holding up Ladybug’s submission form side by side. She didn’t even try to disguise the writing, both pages having fine curled writing. The L’s written on both pages were identical.

“This is Alya.”

“Alya,” Adrien gasped as the puzzle pieces cliqued in his mind, “Is Marinette Ladybug?”

“Uhh….”

“I have in front of me two pages, one that was written by Ladybug, and one that was written by Marinette. Their writing looks exactly the same. I have pages with Chinese writing on them, some looking like they were written several years ago, others looking like they were written within the past week. Is Marinette Ladybug?”

“um...Surprise?”

Adrien fell back in Marinette’s chair, which he noticed was pushed too far back away from the desk, and had a slight indent in the seat where she normally sat.

“You knew?”   
“I was her artifact handler at Lahiffe Museum.”

“You knew who she was, and you let me act like that around her? Flirting over the top?” Adrien groaned, sinking his head to rest on hands, elbows on his knees. “You let me go on about Ladybug in front of Ladybug?”

“I did keep hinting you and Marinette would be great together.”

This earned another groan from Adrien.

“Marinette never did mention the peacock case and when I asked her why she stopped showing up, she said it was too dangerous,” Alya switched the subject.

“If we go with the assumption that the peacock case was her last one, that would explain her disappearance.”

“Marinette did admire your mother’s work, realizing the consequence as steep as that would be a viable reason to quit.”

“And her storing the book and her notes here would make sense as well. But then she said the book disappeared.”   
“You don’t think it did?”

“Marinette never supported my cases, probably for the peacock reason. But if she didn’t want us to take the case, she should have said so.”

“It’s your mother, she knows she is important to you.”

“True, but why then lie about the book being missing if she gave us so many clues?”

“Because giving us the book would lead us to someone who could translate it? Which may lead you on a Ladybug hunt?”

“That could be a possibility, but we practically were on a Ladybug hunt, following her footsteps.”

“So not really a good reason to hind the book.”

“Right, and now Marinette is missing too.”

“Marinette is missing?!”   
“She hasn’t shown up to work for a few days. Security has been opening up the library. And her office was unlocked.”

“You’re in her office?”

“Yes, it’s like organized chaos in here.” Adrien glanced around the room, bookshelves filled with files and books, the desk messier now that he had rummaged through it.

“And her Ladybug notes regarding the peacock are still there?”

“Yes, and some of the transcripts from the book I’m guessing. It’s a strange script.”

“Why would Marinette and a book go missing, but not the notes from the book?” 

Adrien sat up, a light going off in his head.

“Unless someone else needed the book?”

“And Marinette to translate…”

Adrien glanced at the notes, before coming to a conclusion. He hurried began shuffling the papers together into a pile, new old, and transcripts.

“Alya, get us a plane to the Hunan Province. And you can read Chinese characters, right.”   
“A little, enough to translate the usual Ladybug notes. And the Hunan province? Why are we going back?”

“The mystic mentioned her ancestors served a master who knew the resurrection spell. Whoever took the book and Marinette will probably go there to perform a resurrection spell.”

“How do you know the person who took the book plans on performing a resurrection?”

Adrien paused as he was about to stuff the papers into his briefcase.

“Call it a cat’s instinct.”


	14. The Dragon Gate

_ Hunan Province, China _

Chat’s cat instinct was proven correct so far, as the mystic was able to give them directions to a lost temple down one of the riverways, deep in the mountain area. She also told them that the girl who had previously inquired about the same jewel had also come back and asked for directions. 

They managed to find a boat for rent, Chat paddling while Rena continued to translate whatever notes she didn’t on the plane.

“The mystic was right, it says here in the notes about a resurrection spell.”

“Can you read it?”

Rena deadpanned as she looked in Chat’s direction, “Of course, I’m just not going to read it out loud. But it does require a sacrifice like the mystic said Apparently the warlord sacrificed his entire army to keep himself from staying in the jewel.

Chat grimaced, not liking the thoughts crossing his mind. Whoever kidnapped Marinette could either use her as an interpreter of the book they stole or as the intended sacrifice.

“Try going through the newer notes, maybe she found some new information.”

Rena sighed, but complied as she reorganized the notes on the seat before her. 

She translated some lines of one page, before lifting up to look at another. A puzzled looked crossed her face as she lifted up a another page, and another.

“Odd,” she murmured.

“What?” 

“This marking here.” Rena held up one of Marinette’s older copied pages. It was a swirl, with the end line pointing upwards, two lines on either side of the end line also pointing up

“Marinette made copies of this image all over her notes. Whether or not she was doodling absentmindedly or if this is from the book I’m not sure.”

Chat frowned, wondering what it could have meant. Ladybug had never been known to doodle on her important notes, another thing Marinette portrayed as any time he handed her a paper to read over, she over annotated his paper to the point where he could barely read his own writing. She was thorough, not careless to leave random doodles.

Chat looked along the river, searching for the inlet the mystic had instructed them would lead them to the temple. 

He saw a small inlet, with a low hanging tree branch, just as the mystic had warned. He directed their boat towards the inlet, noticing beside the tree a small statue, and on the statue’s stomach, the swirl.

“It was a clue,” he announced as he pulled them up beside the inlet.

Rena looked up as she gathered the notes, puzzled by Chat’s outburst. Chat pointed to the statue. Rena looked over, her eyes widened as she recognized the design.

“So at this it could be a sign leading us to the temple or a warning for danger,” concluded Rena as Chat stepped out of the boat, tying it up to the tree to prevent it from floating away. 

Alya finished packing the notes before stepping out of the boat.

“I believe the woman said we keep going west from here.” Rena looked over at Chat, who nodded as he pulled a small compass from his pocket. He walked over to the statue while checking their heading. He then stepped around the tree and began their walk west, Rena following behind.

After walking a short ways, Rena ran over to a mold covered rock.

“And another one!” 

Chat stepped over to the rock to see the swirl pattern on the stomach. Chat nodded, continuing their trek west, Rena running up to every statue along the path. 

They followed this direction until one of the statues was found in a clearing near the base of the mountain. Carved into the mountainside were stone steps, leading to two dragons carved into the mountain, the dragons’ necks bending over to leave a vacant space in between them. But there was no opening to pass into the mountain.

“Maybe it’s an honorary stage of sorts,” guessed Rena. Chat stepped onto the steps, grass and moss growing over the steps. If Marinette and her kidnappers had come this way, maybe there was a sign.

“Do the notes say anything about the entrance,” he asked while placing his hand on the blank space. Rena pulled over her backpack, reaching in to grab the notes.

“Not really, she mentions the entrance, but it just says carry the flame.”

“Carry the flame.”

Chat looked up at the two dragons, both their mouths open, as if reach to breathe fire into the blank space. He turned back around to see Rena still pouring over the notes for a clue, sitting beside the statue.

He walked back to face the statue, sitting down in front of it. He leaned back until he was resting on his elbows, able to see the swirl on the statue looked almost like some sort of fire between the dragons.

“Rena, check this out.”

The woman turned to see the position Chat was in, quickly adjusting her position so she saw the dragons spouting the flame on the statue.

“But how would we carry this over to there? This thing hasn’t been touched in ages.”

“Maybe we don’t have to touch it,” Chat reached into his bag, recalling he no longer had the fan with him. If having one of those ornaments was the key to get in, they would be stuck out here, unable to help Marinette.

Chat sat up, looking at the flame to realize unlike the rest of the moss covering the statue, it was slightly indented where the flame was. And not in the it grew with the previous indent, but actually pressed in, as if a person had traced it.

He leaned forward, pressing his index finger in the center of the spiral, tracing along the lines until he reached the end, then traced the two lines from right to left.

All of a sudden, something sparked in his hand, a fire appearing to burn away at his glove.

“Stick. Stick! STICK!” He yelled at Rena, Rena grabbing a nearby branch. Chat quickly wrapped his hand around the branch, then tore it off to wipe on the ground once the branch was lit. He looked at his glove, the fabric burned, leaving a slight blister on his palm.

“Mental note, be careful of magical fire,” he warned himself and Rena as they stood up.

They walked towards the open space, Chat trying to puzzle together another clue. The open area was clean, moss and weeds growing only on the rim of the dragons.

“Of course,” murmured Rena, taking the torch from Chat. She placed it in the center and began redrawing the flame from the statue, copying the way Chat had marked the smaller peaks from right to left.

She quickly stepped back as the fire seemed to move with a mind of its own, swirling about the center until it reached the mouths of the dragon, the dragon eyes glowing with fire momentary before the stone split in the center, extinguishing the fire as it rolled open.

Inside the mountain was dark and quiet, the occasional sound of water dripping from the ceilings.

“Keep that close,” cautioned Chat as they stepped inside. Rena nodded as Chat pulled from his pack some wrapping to cover the burnt part of his glove. Once it was secure, they stepped inside the forgotten temple.


	15. Warlord's Temple

Marinette had found herself in difficult situations before. Once she had be caught in a warzone between tribe while on safari in Africa. She nearly been trample by a heard of emus in Australia. And she had almost gotten engaged before the war to an artist who happened to be in Adrien’s unit.

But this was beyond difficult. Her arms were bound to her side, her ankles tied together. He body had been placed upon a stone altar in the middle of temple carded into the mountain, the only light source the ancient torches her captor had lit. Her captor currently held the book up to the light to read its contents. The gorilla man was standing beside him, watching her movement. 

Which was impossible.

“I know you actually can’t read it,” she called out.

Her captor looked up, his face still obscured from view, but she had a hunch who it was.

“Contrariwise Ladybug, or Ms. Dupain-Cheng as you are going by these days. While I provided you sanctuary to study the book, I also took the liberty of making copies of your notes. While your translation method are unorthodox, it did teach me Chinese, so I am grateful for that.”

Her captor shut the book, walking towards her like a cheetah stalking it prey.

“You’re despicable. If you knew all this, why get Adrien involved?”

Her captor sighed.

“I wouldn’t expect you to know this as your field is more hands on, but in business, the high up delegate to avoid the dirty work. Unfortunately my son doesn’t have enough backbone to accomplish what I tasked him with.”

“Adrien has more backbone than you. He wouldn’t be willing to sacrifice the people he cares about.”

“Who said I cared anything about you Ms. Dupain-Cheng. You are simply a means to an end.”

He captor revealed himself in the light, none other than Gabriel Agreste. He set the jeweled peacock fan across her chest.

“I do hope you understand this is nothing personal.” 

Marinette was about to protest when the gorilla looking man came up behind her, tying her mouth with a gag. Mr. Ageste stepped back a couple paces until his face was obscured in the light, the gorilla man stepping behind him once his work was completed.

Her captor began speaking in an unknown language, perhaps the one of those who wrote the text. Where he learned it, she didn’t know nor did she care. She struggled to move, or at least move the peacock away from her chest.

She froze as the center gem began to glow blue, spreading along the feathers. It was quite unlike anything Marinette had ever seen, almost seeming other-wordly. The glow spread from the gem onto her body, Marinette powerless as she watched the light.

In a snap of pain, the light was gone, Marinette able to move. 

She looked over to see an enraged Chat Noir with his wipe in hand, a furious Rena Rouge beside him.

“You haven’t changed at all, using me and people I care about to get your own way,” he growled, reeling the rope back to himself as he walked forward.

“And you are as rash as ever,” commented Gabriel as he snapped shut the book. “I was doing this for us Adrien. For your mother.”   
“Mother would be ashamed of any relation to you knowing you threw away someone’s life for her sake.” 

Chat stepped close enough so he stood eye to eye with his father. 

Marinette could feel someone push her to her side, untying the knot that bound her legs. She glanced down to see Rena hard at work on the knot.

“You don’t know…”

“I know better than you. Out of all the people I met on my travels, whenever I bring up my mother, they say the kindest things about her and how she always looked out for members of her team, whether they had pure or dark intentions.”

Marinette felt the ropes loosen around her ankles, bending her feet so Rena could slide off her bonds. Once off Rena went to work on the knot that bound her arms to her chest.

“And she would especially never want you to use someone who has admired her for so many years. Or her son. Or his only friend for such a selfish reason to correct a mistake she made.”

“Your mother made no mistakes. She was perfect. She doesn’t deserve to be trapped in there.”

“Maybe not. But she would still want us to move on and remember her for the times we shared. Not drag her through our darkness.”

Marinette lifted her upper body as Rena pulled the ropes off of her.

“Um, sir.”

Marinette and Rena both looked up to see the girl man pointing in their direct, Gabriel redirecting his attention.

Chat quickly snatched the book from Gabriel’s hand, smacking the gorilla man upside the head with the hardbound text. He then quickly tossed the text so Marinette caught it, rolling off the altar and onto Rena.

“Did you bring my recent notes,” she whispered to her friend as she crawled off. She could hear scuffling and grunting behind her, the men probably fighting behind them.

“Yes, you aren’t going to still do the ritual.”

“I found another way, but I’m going to need the fan and your help.”

Rena frowned but nodded, she quickly pulled the notes out of her pack and back searching for the peacock fan Chat had whipped off her.

Marinette touched the place where the pin had once lay, then started pouring through her notes.

“Found it,” whispered Rena as she crawled back over. Marinette set the fan on the ground before going back through the notes, wincing as she heard a body slammed on the other side of the altar. She shook her head and went back to her notes.

* * *

Gabriel pinned Chat against the altar.

“Why Adrien? Why?!”

“Because I’m not a coward who hides in his past,” he grunted out as he pushed Gabriel off of him. He stood ready to fight, when he was punched form the side, send flying into an old column that held up the domed ceiling.

Chat looked up to see Gabriel face cast in shadows, only his smile illuminated. Behind him stood the gorilla man, who Chat remember had been a constant member on his mother’s archaeological team.

“Really, a cheap shot,” Chat groaned, letting himself lean against the column for support as he tried to stand. 

“Get him,” instructed Gabriel, the gorilla man lumbering towards Chat as he pushed himself off the column.

* * *

Marinette quickly pulled out the paper with her recent notes.

“I need you play this.” She turned the paper so Rena could read.

“Play this verse, and I’ll come in here,” Marinette pointed to her different notes as Rena pulled out her flute.

Rena pressed her flute to her mouth and began to play the verse Marinette indicated to.

* * *

Chat felt had been beaten within two centimeters of his life when he heard Rena’s flute. The gorilla man stopped, dropping Chat when Marinette’s voice began to harmonize. Gabriel was just as frozen.

Using their distraction to his advantage, Chat crawled over to where Marinette and Alya were singing and playing. Their eyes were closed.

All of a sudden, the fan lit up white, white heavenly tendrils pouring from its center and around the room. The tendrils struck every person in the room, a heavenly glow cast around everyone. Chat felt warm, as if he was receiving the hug from his mother he had always hoped to receive once he came back from the war. Everyone had a look of elated bliss.

The tendrils ceased once they had hit each person, the light on the peacock dimming for a moment before a white light shot straight up. The fan began to rise, stopping in the light halfway. Then, from every person, their glow turned into a beam of light, hitting the peacock fan in the center. The light around the fan continued to grow, Chat barely able to make of the figure of a person emerging from the jewel before they were all complete blinded.

The music stopped. 

The jewel fell to the ground.

As if an angel, Emilie Agreste floated down, sitting on the altar. She looked at her hands and her attire, dressed in blues and greens similar to the jewel she had been trapped in for a decade.

“But, how…” she began, only for Chat to jump from his place and tackle her in a bone crushing hug.

“I miss you so much mother,” he whispered, Emilie wrapping her arms around the man at the affectionate name.

“Adrien,” she whispered, letting go to see his face, bruised from his beating.

“I see you went outside the house,” she teased, kissing his forehead.

“Mrs. Agreste!” Rena jumped on Emilie’s back side, Emilie turning to see who greeted her.

“Alya! Oh my how you’ve grown! You’re so beautiful!” She then looked down at the ring.

“Are you two,” she asked looking between her son and Alya.

“No!” They both answered.

“I met a museum curator,” she fiddled with the ring, “and I do painting restoration now. And help Adrien with cursed artifacts.”

“Cursed artifacts?” Emilie turned to her son in surprise.

“Yeah, I also teach archaeology when not exploring with Alya and fixing curses.”

Emilie smiled proudly at her son, looking up when she saw a familiar face.

“Ezra,” she asked, the gorilla man stepping forward, bashful at the mention of his given name.

“Hello Miss Emilie. Glad to see you remember me.”

“How could I not?” Emilie got off the altar and ran to give the giant man a hug, then taking his hands in her own as she got a better look at him. She then noticed his bloody knuckles.

“I do hope you are not the one responsible for hurting my son.”

“Sorry Miss Emilie, but Gabriel-”

“Gabriel’s here?”

“Gah!”

Everyone turned at the sound to see Marinette pushed aside, Gabriel holding her notes and the peacock fan in his hand. His hair was askew and his eyes were wild. Chat was quickly by Marinette’s side, making sure she wasn’t seriously harmed.

“This is it. The key to unlimited power is mine.”

Emilie stepped towards Gabriel as everyone backed away, the former archaeologist holding up her hands with caution.

“Gabriel, that gem is a powerful weapon as should not be mishandled.”

He looked up at her, his grin stretching earlier across his long face in madness.

“Mishandled. Only I can handle its power. I alone wield it to its fullest potential. And I’ll just keep coming back. No more lives lost over this. Just imagine the potential.”

He chuckled as he held the item aloft, the chuckling turning in a cackle, which turned into a roar that echoed through the tunnels of the temple.

“Gabriel no!”  Emilie reached out to take the peacock, but he quickly side stepped.

“You would want the power for yourself. That’s why you disappeared. Because you couldn’t handle the power. But I can!”

He clipped the fan to his person a blue glow shooting out and tracing lines around the temple until it reached the apex of the doom.

“The power of the peacock is mine!” He yelled in victory.

All of a sudden, the blue energy previously reverse, came back towards the fan, the glow encasing Gabriel as it did.

“What’s going on? What’s happening?” He looked to his wife in a panic.

“I’m sorry Gabriel.” 

He looked around at his body in panic, his feet and hands disappearing, his vision fading as more limbs were lost, until the only thing that remained was his chest were he wore the peacock fan. In a bright flash of blue, Gabriel Agreste was gone, the fan and Marinette’s notes dropping to the ground.

“Father,” Chat whispered, a conscious Marinette holding his arm and his expression dropped.

In the end he still lost a parent, despite how wicked he was.

“We can get him back,” Marinette encouraged, looking at Emilie. Chat looked to his mother, who wore a grim expression.

“We can, but he won’t be the same.”


	16. Church

_Paris, France_

“What did you say happened to your father M. Agreste?”

Adrien glanced up from looking at his watch, back to the doctor sitting before him.

“Stress, overwork, and he just one day snapped. Completely lost it,” answered Adrien, glancing at the wheelchair beside his mother sat a sedated Gabriel Agreste. His wife kept her hand upon her own.

“And you Mme. Agreste, you weren’t aware of your husband’s destructive nature?”

“I was on a long expedition in Tibet. With my husband overworking and my team and I focused on our research, we never really remembered to write.”

“I see. We’ll here at Hawk’s Mental Institution, we keep constant watch on our patients and look for any chance for rehabilitation. I’ll contact either of you if he shows any progress.”

The doctor stood, the two sane Agreste’s following in suit. The doctor took Mr. Agreste’s wheelchair and headed towards the door of his office, Adrien rushing ahead to open the door for the other occupants of the room. When he exited, his mother was leaning down near Gabriel, despite the man unable to hear her and drool dripping down his lip. With a handkerchief, she wiped it away.

“I’ll try to visit you when I can dear,” she promised before standing, the doctor wheeling her husband away to the medical ward. Adrien put a reassuring arm around his mother as he led out of the institution.

“At least he’s not inside the jewel. That’s what matters,” Emilie assured her son, but mostly herself.

“What I don’t understand is how you came out normal and he came out… practically raving mad.”

“The spell Ladybug and Alya used is a spell that relies on people’s memories of a person. Positive memories leave a positive person, negative memories leave a negative person. A majority overrules a minority. So while some may remember the bad, more may remember the good; and vice versa.”

Adrien nodded. The people who were present as Gabriel’s resurrection from the peacock had largely negative memories, the exception being perhaps his mother from a time when Gabriel Agreste hadn’t been a cold hearted businessman.

“Now, don’t you have somewhere you need to be,” asked Emilie.

Adrien glanced at his watch, panicking at the realization he was late.

“We need to hurry,” He pulled his mother, but she let go of his hand.

“I have some things that need to be take care of. I’ll make it to the reception.” She revealed in her bag a familiar envelope, quickly tucking it back in before any stranger could see.

Adrien nodded and sprinted off.

* * *

Adrien ran inside the church, quietly opening the back entrance in time to see Alya finishing her walk down the aisle. He tiptoed around the side of the church, quickly taking his place next to Nino’s younger brother who was standing in as the Best Man.

If anyone had noticed his delayed entrance. No one acknowledged it as Mr. Cesaire gave his daughter away with a kiss on the cheek before handing her over to Nino.

The couple took a step towards the preacher, Adrien able to see past Alya’s oldest sister who was standing at Matron of Honor, Marinette was glaring at him.

He offered a sheepish smile before looking back at the happy couple.

In honor of their last adventure, Alya’s wedding dress was altered into a Chinese styled dress with a high collar that cut over to the side, held together by small ribbons. She even had Marinette shorten the skirt to be up to fashion.

Adrien heard the door of the church open again to see his mother sit in the back row.

“Do you, Nino Lahiffe take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? To comfort and cherish, so long as you both shall live?”  
“I do.”

Adrien could see Alya tearing up as Nino said those words, her older sister passing her a kerchief to dry her eyes.

“And do you, Alya Cesaire take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? To comfort and cherish, so long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” the bride sighed, her face glowing in smiles.

“Pronounce you both husband and wife. You may kiss-” The preacher didn’t even get to finish as Alya pounced on Nino, attacking him in a flurry of kisses.

Both families and friend, hollered and cheered for the happy couple, no one really hearing the preacher announce for the first time, M. and Mme. Lahiffe.

* * *

The reception was, as Adrien would put it, very Alya. She had befriended several chefs during their travels, many recipes showing up at the catering table despite the original lunch that was to be served. Not that Alya took time to eat any of it as she flitted from guest to guest, dancing with anyone and everyone who came. She only stopped when between songs, Nino reminded her to eat, to which she would take a bite/sip from whatever he had in his hand at the time.

The musicians were friends of Nino’s, playing every jitter and jive from the decade before until the latest hits. Adrien had just finished his twirl with Alya when he saw Marinette on the sidelines, watching Alya with an amused smile.

Marinette who was also Ladybug.

Ladybug, the linguist Adrien had dreamed of meeting since… forever practically.

He went to his table to take a drink, his mother smiling amusedly as she watched her son take a deep breath, then walk over to Marinette.

“Marinette,” he greeted, taking her hand in his own and pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. He looked up to see Marinette’s bemused smile directed to him.

“Don’t you mean, Ladybug?”

Adrien smiled, reaching his hand to scratch his neck.

“I’m not quite sure what you mean by that.”

“Alya told me you found out.”

Adrien gulped, realizing any wooing was going to be foiled tonight thanks to that conniving assistant of his.

Marinette smirked before slipping in a dramatic pose, clutching her hands to her heart.

“You know Ladybug’s deciphered most of the Egyptian text in our textbooks. And her dissertation on Asian-Pacific characters,” Marinette groaned, placing a hand to her forehead as if she felt faint. “She is, she’s practically purr-fect!”

“Alright I get it,” Adrien grumbled, crossing his arms in a huff, his cheek feeling feverish.

“I’m only teasing Adrien,” Marinette reassured as she tried to get in his field of view, Adrien turning his face away. It may be childish, but it seemed to be working as Marinette stepped closer to him.

“I won’t tease you anymore if you dance with me.”

Adrien glanced at her, to see her big blue eyes looking up at him hopefully.

Ladybug or favorite librarian, he couldn’t say no.

He sighed and held out his arm for her, Marinette clutching on as he led her to the dance floor.

He looked over to see Alya spinning her two younger sisters around on the dance floor, giggling as she passed him by.

Adrien took Marinette’s hand in his, placing his other hand on the small of her backside, leading her around in a flamboyant waltz.

“Such a gentleman Dr. Noir.”  
“Only what Mlle. Ladybug would be comfortable with.”

“I’ll have you know I am quite the dance then.”

Adrien quirked an eyebrow as the music changed, Alya switching partners for her husband. Immediately, Alya and Adrien pulled their partners close, their felt stepping lively to the music. Their partners eventually caught on as the couples began dancing the popular Boogie Woogie.

Adrien spun Marinette a couple times, Glancing over at Alya to see if she was having fun.

Alya, taking that as a sign of competition, pulled Nino to her, flipping him over in a cartwheel before resuming dancing.

“Oh its on,” grumbled Marinette, Adrien smirking at the small librarian. Adrien let got of Marinette, allowing her dance a little behind him before he reach his hand under his legs. Marinette grabbed on, Adrien slipping her through and bringing back up to continue their dance.

The couple smirked over at Alya and Nino, Nino’s glasses gleaming.

Nino position Alya behind him, flipping over her backside, her voluminous skirt following after her. The guests all cheered, even Alya blushing at Nino’s boldness for once.

“I think we should let them have this one,” chuckled Adrien, Marinette pouting but nodding at the song wrapped up.

As the band switched song, Alya dragged Nino away from the dance floor and into the crowd.

“Do you think they’re ok,” asked Marinette, trying to see where the couple went. Adrien led them off the dance floor to see Alya smirking as she pulled Nino behind a wall with a devilish gleam in her eye.

“I’m going to think so. I don’t think though Alya’s going to wait til tonight.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Adrien grabbed them two cups of Alya’s chosen beverage, handing one to Marinette.

“Speaking of Alya, now that she’s married, I doubt Nino will want her on anymore missions,” he commented as he took a sip. Marinette nodded as she took a sip.

Adrien looked over at Marinette, her eyes watching the party as new couples took to the dance floor.

“Would you like to be my assistant?” Marinette immediately sprayed the drink in her mouth, dousing a waiter.

Adrien and Marinette quickly grabbed napkins, wiping the water and apologizing before the waiter retreated to the kitchen.

“I’m sorry, could you run that by me again?” Marinette set down the emptied cup, turning to look at Adrien.  
“Nino wants Alya home now that their married, and mother is going to be assigning places in Gabriel’s with father hospitalized. I can think of no one else more qualified than you.”  
“So I’m your third choice?”

“First choice for everything else.”

Marinette’s cheeks tinged pink as she looked away, Adrien feeling his cheeks warm up at what he just said.

“Just so you know,” Marinette turned to face him.

“I have been in my field a lot longer than you, so I would think it rude to be demoted to an assistant.”  
“Partner then. Equal in everything,” amended Adrien, taking one of her hands in his.

Marinette glanced at their hands, her cheeks reddening.

“Partners. Ladybug and Chat Noir. I like the sound of that.”

Adrien wanted to correct it to Chat Noir and Ladybug, but he would let the lady have her way.

“I like the sound of that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end, dear readers.  
> Thank you for those who have read from the beginning and those who only started as I was finishing.  
> Thank you to those who have left kudos and bookmarked this.  
> Thank you to those who have commented with questions, encouragement, and teases about Adrien's legendary obliviousness.  
> And thank you to those, even long after this is completed, have somehow stumbled upon this story and read it all the way through.  
> If you want to follow my original work, I'm on Deviant Art at Suicunespurr.  
> Thank you again!


End file.
